


I Hate Halloween

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon Typical Violence, Gen, Halloween, Major Character Injury, Uncertain Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: The boys are hunting a vampire on Halloween, of all days.





	I Hate Halloween

“I hate Halloween,” Dean declared for what was probably the thousandth time.  Sam didn’t answer, and Castiel only hummed in response.  They were walking down Main Street of some small town, searching for the vampire who’d already drained four victims. 

Unfortunately, the vampire had chosen the week of Halloween to go on a hunting spree, and right when the boys arrived in town it was to find the biggest fall festival of the county happening right through the center of town.

They were surrounded by people in costumes, from ridiculous looking fairies to fake-blood-it-almost-looks-real ghouls.  A few times, Dean had to do a double take to confirm that what he saw out of the corner of his eye was a costume, not a monster they should be hunting.

This was giving him a headache.

They’d been at it for two hours, watching for any sign of real vampire teeth or someone luring an unlucky townsperson away from the fray.  Already, they’d caught two teenagers trying to sneak off for a hook up and one doctor (probably the most well-known doc in town) sneaking away with his nurse, _not_ his wife.

Dean wanted to punch something.

Or better yet, Dean wanted to behead a freaking vamp.  That would make his night much better.

“We should split up,” Sam finally said, the frustration audible in his words.  “Check in every ten minutes.”

Dean nodded, and Castiel hummed his agreement, too.  Sam turned to go back the way they’d come from, while Castiel continued moving forward.

Dean spun in a slow circle, eyeing each and every one of the food stands, craft corners, and shop windows.  There were too many damn people here, in too many damn costumes.

He decided to ask around a bit, heading for a woman in a Hocus Pocus-y witch outfit running a craft stand.  After a bit of charming banter, he walked away with no new information.  He texted Sam and Castiel to see if they had updates, but neither did.  Dean talked with a few more people as he wandered, hoping for some luck.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw a figure disappearing down an alley.  He did a quick perimeter sweep before following, the buildings on either side blocking much of the light as he went further into the alley.

Dean unsheathed his double-edged machete, testing the sharpness on his thumb as he held it in front of himself.  Where had that figure gone?

As though it could read his thoughts, the thing jumped down from above him and landed on Dean’s back and shoulders, knocking him to the ground.  His machete flew from his hand, landing a few feet away from him.  His leg flared from pain, and Dean knew instantly that it was broken.

Dean ignored the pain as best he could and rolled to see that yes, he’d found the vampire they’d been hunting, its sharp secondary teeth extending over its human teeth as he snarled.

“You need to see a dentist about that, dude,” Dean said, hoping to get an opening to throw the vampire off of him.  He didn’t have the leverage with his bad leg, though, and it was all he could do to keep the vamp from sinking those teeth into his neck.

Dean rolled from side to side, trying to get the vamp off guard.  It slipped slightly, letting Dean’s arm go free for just a moment.  He reached out for the machete, fingertips brushing on the blade.  Without giving himself a second to think, he grabbed it and hefted it between them.  There wasn’t time to get his hand on the handle, so his hand stayed on the blade as he pressed it up to the vamp’s neck.  It cut into the flesh there, but it also cut into Dean’s hand as he held it.  Blood trickled down and Dean was careful to keep his mouth shut as he jostled around beneath the squirming vampire.

Dean could feel the blade grinding into the bones of his hand, the pressure between him and the vampire was so much.  As much as he wanted to kill the vampire, he also didn’t want to lose half of his hands in the process.  More blood was dripping from both him and the vampire, mixing together on Dean’s face. 

Without warning, the weight on Dean was suddenly gone, body and head of the vampire going in opposite directions.  Before he could say anything, Dean’s head swam and his vision faded, the pain in his leg and hands too much for him to take any longer.


End file.
